NNC International
NNC International (NNCI), usually known on-air as simply "NNC" to viewers outside the United States & Canada, is an English language TV network that carries news, current affairs & business programming worldwide. It's owned by Time Warner & is affiliated with & shares much content with NNC/U.S., which is limited to the United States & Canada. NNC International is available in most of the world, distributed via satellite, cable, IPTV & DTT. It's international reach is more than 200 million households & hotel rooms in over 200 countries. For most viewers it's free-to-air, however some pay TV companies include it in their pay TV bouquets, or issue a virtual channel to the FTA version on the same satellite. In addition, it's free to watch online, when available, via NNC's webpage History The network, in large part a result of NNC's internationalist ideals, began transmissions in 1987 @ first primarily broadcasting to American business travelers in hotels. The early studios in Atlanta were tucked away in various corners of NNC's HQ & the newsroom lacked even a digital clock. The vast majority of the network's programming originally consisted of simulcasts of the 2 domestic NNC channels (NNC/US & NNC-2). In 1992 however, the amount of news programming produced by NNCI especially for international viewers increased significantly. A major new newsroom & studio complex was built in 1994. NNCI emerged as an internationally oriented news channel, with staff members of various national backgrounds, even though some accusations of a pro-U.S. editorial bias persist. The network undertook another major rebranding effort in 2006 as NNCI's ticker was replaced by a flipper, on-screen graphics were more unified & from October 2006 until August 2007, new studios were progressively rolled-out. However on January 24th 2009, NNCI adopted the "lower-thirds" NNC/US introduced a month earlier. In the U.S., NNCI North America was distributed during overnights & weekends on the NNC-FN financial channel, until that channel's demise in January 2005. It's now available as a standalone, full-time channel, usually as part of digital packages of cable operators including Time Warner Cable, AT&T U-Verse, Verizon FiOS & COX. Throughout January until September 2009, NNCI adapted more programs that became geared towards a primetime European audience with a few titled after NNCI personalities, most notably the interview program Amanpour. On September 21st 2009, the channel launched a new tagline "Go Beyond Borders" & consolidated it's general newscasts (World News, NNC Today, World News Asia, World News Europe & Your World Today) into a single newscast entitled World Report. The motto Go Beyond Borders emphasizes the international perspective that gives the information in this string & the plurality of the audiences. With this motto, NNC also refers to the various platforms to disseminate their contents. The makeover of NNCI has roused lots of criticisms on both the new prime time lineup & the redesigned graphics Regional & online versions There are 6 variants of NNC International: * NNC International Europe/Middle East/Africa, based in London, England, UK * NNC International Middle East, based in Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates * NNC International Asia Pacific, based in Hong Kong SAR, China * NNC International South Asia, based in Hong Kong SAR, China * NNC International in Latin America, based in Atlanta, Georgia, USA * NNC International North America, based in Atlanta, Georgia, USA The schedules of the different regional versions no longer differ significantly from each other, but there are still minor variations such as weather updates. NNC has reported that their broadcast agreement in mainland China includes an arrangement that their signal must pass through a Chinese-controlled satellite. In this way, Chinese authorities have been able to blackout NNCI segments @ will. NNC has also said that their broadcasts are not widely available in mainland China, but rather only in certain diplomatic compounds, hotels & apartment blocks. NNC International can now be watched free of charge @ NNC.com on a part-time basis. During the breaks, headlines, market data & weather are shown Simulcasts between NNCI & NNC/US Although dramatically scaled down since it's early days, NNCI draws from feed of the main NNC channel for several news programs, shown on NNC/US. NNCI also airs NNC/US newscasts whenever major events happen in the United States or, in some cases, around the world. Examples include the death & funeral of Ronald Reagan, the crash of Continental airlines Flight 3407 in Buffalo, New York, the Hudson river plane landing, the attempted Christmas Day bombing of flight 253 & the death & memorial service of Michael Jackson as well as scheduled events such as US elections, Presidential inaugurations & the annual New Year's Eve fireworks from Times Square. Likewise, NNC/US occasionally turns to NNCI newscasts, primarily when major international news breaks during overnight hours in the US. A notable case was during the death of Pope John Paul II & the aftermath of the London Underground bombings of July 7th, 2005. NNC/US simulcasted NNCI coverage of the death of Pakistan's former Prime Minister Benazir Bhutto on the night after her assassination took place. Simulcasts also happened from the 27th to the 29th of November of 2008 due to the terror attacks in Mumbai, India on January 4th, 2009 when Israel launched strikes into Gaza & during the early hours of January 14th, 2010 due to the earthquake in Haiti. During such simulcasts, NNC/US takes the NNCI feed - including the ticker & the white DOG (which is used on NNCI to distinguish between NNC/US, which uses a black DOG) Current Programs This is NNC/I's schedule effective on Monday July 4th, 2011: Weekdays *5:00-6:30 AM: NNC's World Report from London (NNC International's general newscast. Primarily intended as a morning show for European audiences) *6:30-7:00 AM: World Sport from London (Details the latest international sports news. LIVE) *7:00-7:30 AM: NNC's World Report from London (NNC International's general newscast) *7:30-8:00 AM: NNC's World Business from London & Hong Kong (Provides a look @ opening European markets & the final hours of trading on the Asian markets) *8:00-10:30 AM: NNC's World Report from London (NNC International's general newscast. Primarily intended as a morning show for Americas' audiences) *10:30-11:00 AM: World Sport from London (Details the latest international sports news. LIVE) *11:00 AM-1:00 PM: NNC's World Report from Hong Kong (NNC International's general newscast. Primarily intended as a evening primetime program for the Asian viewers) *1:00-2:00 PM: NNC's World Business from London, Hong Kong & New York (Business program with coverage of the opening US markets & Americas' markets & the finals hours of trading of the European markets) *2:00-3:30 PM: NNC's International Desk from NNC's HQ (A fast-paced look @ world news, featuring many LIVE reports worldwide) *3:30-4:00 PM: World Sport from NNC's HQ or from London (Details the latest international sports news. LIVE) *4:00-9:00 PM: NNC's International Desk from NNC's HQ (A fast-paced look @ world news, featuring many LIVE reports worldwide) *9:00-9:30 PM: BackStory from NNC's HQ (A behind the scenes look of newsgathering from NNC Worldwide) *9:30-10:00 PM: World Sport from NNC's HQ (Details the latest international sport news. LIVE) *10:00-11:00 PM: The Serious Political Room from Washington, D.C. (A political show, with reports from around the world. It's produced by NNC/US) *11:00 PM-12:00 AM: NNC's World Report from Hong Kong (NNC International's general newscast. It's primarily intended as a morning show for Asian audiences) *12:00-12:30 AM: NNC's World Business from Hong Kong & from NNC's HQ (Provides a look @ opening of Asian markets) *12:30-1:00 AM: World Sport from NNC's HQ (Details the latest international sports news. LIVE) *1:00-4:30 AM: NNC's World Report from Hong Kong (NNC International's general newscast) *4:30-5:00 AM: BackStory from NNC's HQ (NNC International shows you the story behind the story, revealing a side of news that is rarely seen) Canceled shows General News *''Asia TONIGHT'' (1995–2004) *''Asia NOW'' *''Biz News'' (2000–2004) *''NNC This Morning'' (1996–2002) *''News Biz Today'' (2001–2004) *''World News'' *''World News Europe'' *''World News Asia'' *''NNC Today'' *''Your World Today'' Business *''Biz Asia'' (1996–2003) *''Business Central'' (2001–2005) *''World Business This Week'' *''Business International'' (2000–2009) Lifestyle, Entertainment & Features *Next@NNC (produced by NNC/U.S.) News ticker Like NNC/U.S. & NNC-2 they use the flipper effect, but on Intl., they use something on the NNC Ticker, they use the BREAKING ticker. The BREAKING Ticker is used when some updates or latest news happens (ex. MICHAEL JACKSON DIES TODAY or 3 DAYS BLACKOUT IN NEW ZEALAND), they were using it during the news sometimes. In regular sports & news, they use the red ticker, that blinking & the words will come up (ex. U.S. Hillary Clinton come to ANC to talk with Ricky Carandang in the Philippines. It must be closer to the stock market ticker (Monday to Saturday, til. 9:00 AM) In the old days, they imitate the NNC/U.S. ticker, using the white ticker (for local news & sports) & the black ticker (not for local news & sports), some shows remove the NNC Intl. Logo (for old shows) & shown the ticker, during Christmas Day on Dec. 25th 2009, the NNC Intl. Logo open the "LIVE" logo for some problems & the tickers freeze (during shows) & the NNC Logo was frizzing too (on the show) The Old NNC News Ticker Days The old days on NNC, has the ticker on the white on the local news & sports & the black for TV shows that are not good on TV news. Imitating NNC/U.S. (since 2009). On the top logo before the Digital On Graphic days, NNC used this ticker like this, the ticker in white is some sections on the left * News * Sports * Business (ex. NASDAQ 19.863↑ 49.099) And on the side: NNC.com See also * NNC External links